Harry is a Creepy
by DarkLordDrayko
Summary: What happens when Harry snaps what would he do what does harry become with what he has to do will he turn dark or be able to do what is set for him by another [Harry & Voldemort]
1. Harry is a creepy

Harry's Revenge

The boy stood on the highest knoll of the low country in the West of England, looking north, watching the first of the rising suns. As far as he could see stretched rolling green hills, like camel humps, dipping and rising in a series of valleys and peaks. The burnt- orange rays of the first sun lingered in the morning mist, making them sparkle, lending the light a magic that matched the boy's mood. The boy never woke this early due to his Uncle's mood and his fear of being beaten to and inch of his life because he was different, because he had other worldly powers no man of child should have but yet here he was a child of wonder and hatred towards his so called family. Today was different, today will be different but he did not know it at the time he was very well know in a secret society where there were people like him to have powers as well as he will no doubt find out in a few days time. Harry James Potter was anything but a freak in his nine years of living with his aunt and uncle and his pig like cousin he put up with the abuse continuously without a complaint until his uncle went to far and tried to rape him that was when Harry snapped and killed his uncle by slamming his head to his cupboard bedroom once, twice, three, four, five times on his uncles head killing him instantly. When he heard his aunt pull into the driveway harry had never felt so alive until killing his uncle he ran to the kitchen to get all the knives for his next victim and hid in the shadows from prying eyes when the door opened to the house he heard his aunt scream her lungs out. She rushed to her husband and screamed for him to wake up but got no response Harry made sure of that by slitting his uncle's throat. Harry stepped out from the shadows and in as much as an innocent voice he could muster. Hello Aunt Petunia do you like my creativeness in which I killed Uncle Vernon his aunt gasped y-y-y-you d-d-d-did this to my husband. Of Course I did do you see anybody else here don't you worry your fucking head Aunt Petunia you will join him soon enough. How dear you speak to me like that you ungrateful little brat. SHUT THE FUCK UP Women! Now I know why Uncle Vernon cheated on you. What did you say freak, oh I said I now know why uncle Vernon cheated on you you BITCH!. How dear you, oh I dear you were never my family I was your slave much less a person to you and your Whale of a dead Husband but for now its time to join him in death auntie how you like it wait I almost forgot my manners how would you like to get killed aunt Petunia. What do you mean get killed boy. Oh like you haven't already figured it out, you are going to die tonight at my hand hurry up I haven't all night I need to see to my dear old cousin. Don't you dear touch him Freak tsk tsk tsk now now aunt Petunia is that any way to speak to someone after all you taught me to be polite to everyone and now look where you are at the end of the road of life what a shame you won't see Dudley die oh well shall we continue. Dudley run get as far away as possible. Oh no fair telling him to run aunt Petunia but none the less he will die tonight as a result of your stupidity, shall we, you will be next dud so no going anywhere with a wave of his hand Harry locks all the doors any windows and focused on aunt Petunia. Harry first stabbed her in the neck and let her bleed to death once that was done Harry decided to have even more fun and craved out her heart and started to devour his aunts heart in front of his cousin who at this point was trying but failing at not messing himself. Harry after finished having devoured his aunts organs turned towards his cousin with an evil smirk that made Dudley wet himself again. Harry had a special plan for Dudley, Harry used Dudley as a target much to Dudley's horror and when his cousin slid to the floor unconscious Harry took this as a chance to continue with his plan for his cousin. So harry levitated his abnormally fat cousin to the kitchen table and closed the curtains and place a silencing charm on his cousin as well as leather straps. So with Dudley unconscious Harry began his ultimate kill for now that is. As Harry prepared for his fun and torture his cousin woke up scared for his life Harry came back with a bunch of sharpened knives and a few others that Dudley had yet to find out. Harry saw his cousin awake and smiled that evil radiating smile of his and came up to Dudley and in a voice so cold it froze the air itself. Well Dud I will say you will enjoy this but that will be a lie on my part but don't worry I will make it extra painful just for you. So Dud shall we start with what I plan for you. Harry started to break all of the bones in Dudley's body and repair it for another round, he then cut off all of Dudley's body parts starting with his little buddy down under and stuffed it in his mouth by this point Dudley was crying but his cousin did not care for this and continued with his torture of his cousin, Harry then let Dudley bleed out slowly all the while drinking his aunt's blood from a glass. Three hours later Dudley gave his last shudder in the Mortal realm after that Harry craved and ate his cousin organs and drank his blood for pleasure. Harry levitated his cousin to the hall where his family was and cast a protective charm from fire on there bodies and lit the house on fire and run to the forest to escape becoming a suspect to the crimes he had committed. Harry run until he was sore and tired and found a river in which he cleaned himself so any evidence could not be traced to him.


	2. Slender's Offer

Harry was walking in the forest looking for a place to rest but he felt somebody watching him he turned slowly to see a man without a face watching him closely- how can a man without a face watch him thought Harry. Harry watched as the figure walk towards him. Harry was a little wary of the peculiar stranger and it seemed the stranger was wondering why this little boy had not run away in fear on meeting him, interesting very interesting Slender thought to himself or so he thought. Excuse me but who are you asked Harry. Slender taken aback by how this child does not show fear of who he is. Me child I am Slenderman and I am a Killer in all but none and you child don't show fear or run away in fear of who I am why is that child. Well Mr Slenderman I find you rather fascinating really you say you're a killer even more reason to get to know you sir. Please child you are aware that I could easily kill you without a thought and yet you don't flinch at that why is that child. Oh that well I lived with my abusive aunt and uncle for the last nine years after my parents died by a killing curse shot at them and I was the only surviving person known to survive a killing cures, but my aunt and uncle have tried to tell me my mom and dad died in a car crash but i have read the books one wizards and witches and how a baby with a lightning bolt scar survived the killing cures where no one else has in well ever and I have said scar. You are full of surprises child and why are you in a forest at night. Well Mr Slenderman did you hear about a house burning down and three bodies being found unburned from the fire but all dead. I did hear that child why does this concern you, well let's just say that they used to be my aunt, uncle and cousin. What do you mean used to be Slender asked. Well Harry said I had enough of how I was treated and decided to make it even first off I killed my uncle by slamming my cupboard bedroom door with his head in-between it closed not once, twice, three, four but five times before I run to the kitchen to get a knife and slit his throat with it, then I heard my aunt and cousin come home so I stepped into the shadows and waited until she found the body it wasn't a long wait and I stepped out of the shadows and asked what she thought of my creative way of killing her husband she called me freak one to many times so I showed her how much of a freak I can be I advanced on her and slit her throat and carved out her heart and ate it in front on my cousin Dudley as he saw this he feinted on seeing this so I finished my meal on the remainder of her organs and levitated my soiled cousin to the kitchen table where I cast a silencing charm on him and locked all the doors and windows seeing as I did not want to be disturbed and put leather strips across his body and then tied it down so he could not get away then went to get some things for my torture session for Dudley as I came back in Dudley was awake and I saw this as for me to start the torture for him I at first broke every bone in his fat body and repaired it to do it again, then I took the liberty of cutting of his body parts staring with is down under parts and stuffed it in his mouth so to choke him, then I cut of every toe and finger of and cat of his hands and his feet and waited for him to bleed out it took fucking three hours for him the shudder his last breath in the Mortal world, as he laid dying I drank my aunts blood and once Dudley died I carved his organs out and ate them and washed it down with his blood and levitated him to his parents and cast a protection from fire spell at them and lit the house on fire and came here to clean up and not get caught and that how I ended up here. So young to be a killer yet a lot of potential for becoming one yourself, maybe just maybe it could happen. Mr Slender what are you talking about, why by boy I am talking about you becoming a CreepyPasta. Mr Slender what is a CreepyPasta sir, why child I am a CreepyPasta and you Could be one would you like the chance to become one Harry, Mr Slender it would be an honour to become one if you so wish it. I do young one for now let us go before we are discovered. And where are we going Slender, to my house of Course Harry, Oh how stupid of me. Not at all Harry where we are going you are and never will be a freak anymore.


	3. Harry's Family

Harry if you don't mind me asking if it is any trouble for me to see how you would torture your soon to be victims.

Why Slendy I have no problem with that I have more destruction and revenge planed for my cousin's friends for what they would and have done to me so you are welcome to tag a long, so long as you don't kill them for me I have no problem with it.

Harry you are the most disturbed nine year old I have every met. Why thank you Slendy I try, hahahaha oh Harry you will fit in with the Pasta's just fine. Slenderman how is it you know my name I never told you, didn't you oh well Harry I am more unique than you know.

Oh I can't wait for to hear them scream for death maybe I will give them there wish or not what do you think Slendy. Harry it is not for me to decide only you can do that. It is going to be spectacular a show of a great proportion for all to see and know to fear me and all who appose me will be led to slaughter **Hahahahahahahaha** oh the blood so good I can just taste it on my tongue, there day has come death will be there to collect them once I am down with them. Oh we are here Slendy, Harry clicks his fingers and the door opens for him. Harry finds the person who he is looking for and makes his person known to his next victim. Slender watch's in the shadows at how Harry kills to say that he was revolted would be an understatement, he was disturbed by what he saw the small boy do to his victim he watched in fascination as how a small child holds so much power, while slender is in his mind thinking this all over Harry starts to torment his victim with the most horrific dream he can make his victim see. Once said victims mind is destroyed with the force of the nightmares Harry starts to dissect said victim top to bottom and removes all bones from his victim only to break them and put them back together again after taking the organs of his victim for later as a snack then laughs a killing laugh that turns you bones to lead and freezes the air into ice. Takes a sip of the blood and moans in pleasure from the taste it produces on his tongue then starts to write in blood on the wall **LET DEATH HAVE SOULS FOR I AM HIS PATNER.** Soondeath enters the room and finds Harry finishing his message to all who appose him. Harry?

Hello Brother what can I do for you. Father wants to speak to you now. Really Slender you can come out now I have to Go speak with my dad about something why don't you go and meet my brother, Harry... mmm, y..y..your brother is death. Oh yes my parents didn't cheat on each other it's just that my dad was barren. Harry if your dad was Barren how were you born, oh that my parents found a ritual in which they ask a God to help them be able to have me and the only God of Death and the Underworld is Hades it was easy to find out actually. What, I have to go now I will meet you back in the forest brother how mad is he. Harry you know how he gets. Well sorry I liked killing my childhood tormentors I will go now.

Father I am here what is it you wanted to talk to me about. HARRY! You are causing me more work and you ask what I wanted to talk about oh Harry I know you want revenge but why like this, Why not I deserve it don't I, Harry sweetheart, Mom... Dad why are you here did Hades put you up to this. No sweetheart I wanted to see you but what is this about you killing your childhood tormentors.

Mum... Dad please take a seat I have been rather busy the past few days. That's an understatement Harry and you know it. Fine I have been enjoying what I never got Mum would you be sad if aunt Petunia died. No Harry, what if someone were to murder her. Hmmm... I would be mad but not Sad why are you asking this Harry. Mum don't hate me but I killed uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley. Why Harry why. I was left on there doorstep after you and dad died that night and have been living with them ever since. What all three yell, what did I do did I say something wrong

No sweetheart it's just you were never to go to those people you were to go to your Godfather or to camp to help you survive but Dumbledore went against our wishes. Is he that old guy with a beard of silver and ugly robes. Harry how do you know all this you haven't started Hogwarts yet. Oh I read some books on people who can do special things like levitate things and a bunch of other things and it described what I can do rather well that and that you guys didn't die in a car crash that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon led me believe. Those people will be punished to what they did to you my son. Thanks Father for that but I should be going don't want to keep Slenderman waiting. What Harry Slenderman. Yes Slenderman he invited me to become a CreepyPasta I am so excited. Harry are you sure you want to do this. Yes Mum I am I need to get back before. **BOOM** that. What was that Slenderman and Thanatos are fighting shit I need to go. Harry we love you and one last thing when you reach eleven go to diagon ally and go to gringotts and ask for you inheritance okay. Yes mum bye dad, mum and Father I will be back. Oh father you don't happen to know where Voldemort is do you no Harry. Okay then I should go.


End file.
